


Faithfully by Journey

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Musicality: songs that inspire [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Faithfully, Journey, Minific, Musicality, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, fictlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Scott is listening to a song in his hotel room. The words touch him deeply. He has to do something about it.





	Faithfully by Journey

**Faithfully by Journey**

 

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

 

Scott quickly pressed the pause button on his iPod and picked up his phone to type out a text message.

 

 **Scott:** You're on my mind

 

He put down his phone and hit play on his iPod.

 

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sendin' all my love_

_Along the wire_

 

His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text message. He quickly picked it up, knowing who it was from.

 

 **Tessa:** I'm restless, I don't want to sleep alone tonight :(

 

 **Scott:** Sending you all my love and kisses

 

He kept his phone in his hand and put the music back on.

 

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

 

He sighed and pressed pause.

 

"Geez this song is speaking to me."

 

He closed the text message and opened up his phone's camera roll to look at his favourite picture. Well, his favourite for this week.

 

 

Tears of happiness filled his eyes.

 

"I still can't believe it." Scott shook his head in disbelief.

 

He had just taken the picture of her this morning. She was late. He caught her reaction the moment she turned the test over. It still didn't seem real. They had been waiting months for this. Actually, he had been waiting years, but they just couldn't get the timing right for their relationship to work so that they could take the next steps to start a family.

 

He opened his text messages back up.

 

 **Scott:** How are you feeling, T?

 

 **Tessa:** Gross but happy ❤

 

He pressed play again on his iPod.

 

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 

"Or a skating man," Scott sighed.

 

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 

He hit pause again.

 

"Damn this song!"

 

He tapped out another text on his phone.

 

 **Scott:** Will you always stand by me?

 

 **Tessa:** You know that I'm forever yours ❤

 

He pressed play.

 

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

 

His phone buzzed.

 

 **Tessa:** Just one more show then we go home and we will be back in the same bed ❤

 

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

 

 **Scott:** I feel lost without you, babe

 

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

 

 **Tessa:** It's not easy being apart :(

 

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours, faithfully_

 

Scott stood up and looked around his hotel room.

 

"Oh fuck this. I'll just take my chances."

 

He grabbed both of the hotel room key cards laying on the desk and walked towards the door.

 

He looked out the peephole; the hallway was empty.

 

He quietly slipped out of his room and took the three steps across the hallway. He tapped the room key on the door lock and quickly let himself into the room before anyone could see him.

 

His bare feet made no sound as he walked across the carpeted floor towards the dim light shining from beside the bed.

 

"Sorry, babe. I just had to see you. I don't care if anyone catches us together. I'm tired of hiding my love for you."

 

She pulled the blanket back so he could lay down beside her.

 

"You do a terrible job of hiding your love for me."

 

Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and climbed into the bed, tucking the covers back around them.

 

"Sorry. Your neck is just so irresistible."

 

"I know," Tessa giggled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was a big Gleek. That being said, they ruined most of the Journey songs for me. I kinda hate them now. But, this was on the radio the other day and I said out loud to myself, "Oh my God, this sounds like Tessa and Scott". So here we are.
> 
> If you have a song that you think screams VM, leave me a note below and maybe I'll turn it into a fic :)
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
